User talk:LORD OF DARKNESS
Hi, so you were wondering how to create character pages. The first thing to do is create the character's tab article for the game. Examples of this are: Alexa (MySims Islanders Wii), Annie (Crown) & Morcubus (MySims BusHeroes). So for Lord Galahad's character page for PallyQuest, you would title the article Lord Galahad (MySims: PallyQuest Online). On this page you put information about the character in that specific game, you can use previously created articles to get inspiration for things to put on these pages. Add the Character Tabs category to this page, and then publish it. Once this is done, you can edit the main page for this character. If the character is new, then you will have to create a page for them. Look at Beebee, Annie Toymender & Jake for examples of what the page will look like. At the top of the page, put a very brief introduction about the character and what games they appear in. Then create a heading called Role in Games (by typing Role in Games ). You then need to create the tab article section. It will look something like this: Lord Galahad (MySims: PallyQuest Online)|MySims: PallyQuest The next title will be Trivia ( Trivia ) and this is where all trivial knowledge for the character goes. If the character already has a page, just add you tab to the list. Hope this helps :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 12:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Happy to help :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:03, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean the template like this or this? And please could you post you message at the bottom of my page please? It's just keeps them all in chronological order haha ;p Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:12, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok, please say what you want the following to be for the Character Info Box: background colour; outline colour; and all the things you want to be listed (eg: location, role, etc). and for the template with all the characters names in, what do you want the following to be: font colour; font style; game name section background; character name section background; and the outline to be? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I have made the Character Information template (see here) but I couldn't get the font to change so I've passed it onto ACL and he should hopefully be able to do it. If you look at this template, you will notice the background behind where it says MySims Nova is black, but behind the character's names it is the starry pattern. Could you please tell me what background colour you want behind these two sections (they can be the same or different, up to you) Hope this makes more sense :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:39, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I've edited the page with the new tempalte but you'll have to add some of the info. And then just copy and paste it onto other pages and edit it accordingly :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes wikia is iffy, but now you've done it once, it should keep on working :) And I'll have a look at them over the weekend and let you know what I can do. And here's your template Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:58, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Welcome :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 14:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC) oOo Crown oOo Oh yeah those crowns? Yeah, you need to copy and paste them from Google Docs: Special Icons: Emoji. That is of course if you have a Google Account. You can also get some if you type up crown text on Google. Anyway feel free to ask any more questions about anything. Thanks! Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 18:34, February 11, 2014 (UTC) It's no problem, didn't mean to sound angry or anything, just trying to keep it tidy haha :o Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:43, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Not sure, it's worth asking him though. I'm also about to ask another user who may be able to help? Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ben, how's this? Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 18:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) He's already transparent for me Potterfan1997 (talk) 10:09, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Cyrus has darker skin than that way to white-wash him. --Ohai thar, I'm Sumaes01. You can talk to me here or blog on my blogs here. 20:14, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Ah ok, I understand. I'll have a go but I may not be able to do it since I'm not so sure what I'd have to do (on the editing program I have) Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm aware of the change haha. And I don't think they're a good idea. Sorry to disagree, but they can be buggy, and it often causes unnessicary competition and edits. I know from back when we did have them that I made an edit everyday even if it was pointless just to prevent my days editing badges up if that makes sense. I also think that they don't truely show who's an active editor as someone can make loads of small edits that another user would do in one big edit so yeah :P Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:24, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Um, somewhere between Friend and Aqquantance I guess. We speak a bit and I've helped you out now and again, but I don't know that much about you so? Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:47, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Well I put you in to my TasmanianTriad video's special thanks so i'd say quite good friends! Salut! J'aime TheTasmanianDevil! (talk) 21:20, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok, haha. I'm Potter (real name Josh) and I live in England. I'm just a regular person who's quite mainstream. We have a guinea pig and some tropical fish. Woo~ Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:41, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I think I should be able to make them transparent since they have a nice clear outline, but I'm at my grandparents this evening so I don't have the editing software that's on my laptop so you'll have to wait for a few days. I'll get them to you once done asap :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:56, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, added your birthday to the homepage and I've done your requests. There's still a slight edge on him (can't remove it without distorting his outline) but the cat went fine. Here they are: Hope they're ok :) Potterfan1997 (talk) 18:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Cruisin' For A Bruisin' Hey there. I made the blog post. If you sign up, my friendship level with that user will move up from accquaintance to friend. Or if I already am that users friend, then it will become friend to best friend. But some people are from MySims Wiki so I may be best friends with a user if they are from there or maybe MySims TV Wiki. You know the drill. If you are going to respond, do it on my talk page. Not yours.Cmv2003 (talk) 19:16, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey LoD, why do you want to move to Melbourne? Just wonderin' If you got a problem with geeks you got a problem with science- Tasmo (talk) 21:19, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Let's do some BUSINESS!